The Immortal Four
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: When every one of their friends leave the human world, what will Magnus, Tessa, Jem, and Simon do as immortals? Do they enjoy their lives like this? Or would they rather go back to 2007-2008 when every one was alive? Look into how they are really feeling, in The Immortal Four.


**o.O.o**

_Winter 2029_

Magnus Bane looked out his window and down into the icy streets. He turned to face his acquaintance "Do we have to do this?"

She smiled "Yes we do. I want you to come Ice skating with us." He smiled "For thousands of year we have lived and you think now is the time to learn something new?"

She smiled, "You can learn something new everyday. And you can meet my boyfriend!" He smiled "Why would I do that?"

She didn't respond because she was already yelling for her friend. "SIMON! WAKE UP WE ARE LEAVING!" Simon trotted out of his room towards where Magnus sat.  
He flopped onto the couch. "Now? Come on!"

Magnus smiled "I know it was all her idea." The mysterious figure walked to the door, "Come on lazy pants, we have to go."  
They picked up their skates and jackets. All except Simon, who as a vampire never got cold.

She was excited to see him. When you lived forever you can only get excited to see new things rarely. She knew that if she could spend her infinite life with Magnus, Simon and Jem she will get by these years with happiness.

**o.O.o**

He was waiting to see her. He had been waiting at the frozen pond. Not very many people were there. It was pretty deserted.  
He laced up his skates and hopped onto the ice.

He tumbled over when he heard her shout "James?" She found his eyes and locked her stare to his. She was delighted "Jem!"

He came up to the edge of the ice where they embraced "How are you Tess? I haven't seen you in ages!" She smiled, "I want you to meet some one."

She looked over to Simon, "This is my friend Simon. And well, you already know Magnus." Magnus smiled. Simon waved "Nice to meet you Jem. And why do you live forever like the rest of us? Aren't you just a Shadow Hunter?"

He smiled "With the help of Magnus' powers, I have healed from my- disease and have stopped growing, so I live forever with Tessa, and the rest of you."

Simon smiled "Now we are kind of like the 4 musketeers!" Tessa grinned "Now, now Simon. No time for chat we have some serious ice skating to do."

Jem waited for Tessa as she laced her bold white skates. While Simon waited for Magnus as he tied his rainbow glitter skates.

They went on the ice together. Jem loved to ice skate, only with the help of Tessa who acted like a professional.

Magnus had some difficulties, but every one laughed as Simon took crash after crash.

Jem couldn't help but think, these were going to be his friends forever. He was glad he and Tessa could live forever with her friends, and now his.

Magnus saved his life so he could live it like this but was he happy? Of course, as long as Tessa was here he will live forever.

**o.O.o**

Magnus was happy he could see his friends with him. He told Simon that it was going to be just him and himself forever.  
But a few months ago when he found Tessa moving through the streets of New York he was happy. Some one he knew, was finally here.

The only person that comforted him when Alec, and Jace and Clary died was Simon. There was obviously pain in his heart too. But he feels as if one chapter ended too short, and an old unfinished chapter is being re-written.

He smiled, thinking if this is the life he will have for thousands of years to come, he would enjoy it.

**o.O.o**

Simon actually hated ice skating. Clary always wanted him to try it, but he refused. Now that Clary wasn't here with her pleading, and Jace wasn't here with his cockiness and Alec wasn't here with his- well Alecness, he regretted it. But he knew that he enjoyed being here.

In some strange way, Magnus reminded him of Alec, while Tessa reminded him of Clary, and Jem reminded him of Jace, but a lot less cocky.

He liked it actually. It was like a fan based story. It was still the same book just a different story line.

He looked at his friends, who were laughing at his latest wipe-out. He got up and dusted off his pants.  
He looked at Magnus who was doing something behind his back.

"Are you using magic to make me fail!? Oh that is so lame Magnus!" He chased after Magnus. Magnus sped away leaving Simon in his dust.

He looked back thinking, if this is fate, then God has given me a blessing. He turned to catch up with Magnus.

* * *

**This is my one shot when I wondered, when every one dies off, what will Magnus, Tessa, Simon, and Jem do with their lives? Obviously watch Simon wipe out!**

**~Melaina :)**


End file.
